Killer Eyes
by StickWithaPseudonym
Summary: Three different ways Kirimi's hallucinations lead to her demise and the demise of others. Rated M for a reason, kids.
1. Suicide

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS BLOOD AND GORE. READER'S DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**

**Also rated this story M just in case.  
><strong>

Kirimi.

Kirimi is a somehow cheerful little light blue fox with a severe hallucinatory issue.

Of course, living in Happy Tree Town, issues lead to death.

But how does usually Kirimi die? Here are some scenarios resulting in her death.

**ENJOY!**

_**Scenario one: Watching TV**_

Every morning Kirimi wakes up on whatever she saw as a bed last night (Her table, her microwave, inside of her toaster, etc.). She''l let out a weary sigh, put on her blue santa-hat and go take a shower. After her shower she'll dry her tail with a blow drier and then put it in her sink, thinking it's her bathroom table. Then she'll head outside, awaiting her demise. If she makes it home alive, she'll eat some dinner which are usually her forks and other utensils. She'll realize she was hallucinating and go to whatever looks like a bed, irritated. Cheering herself up with the prospect of another day became a habit of Kirimi's. One to keep her from giving up.

But every Saturday morning Kirimi'll jump off/out of her 'bed' and run into her living room to watch Saturday morning cartoons. She usually makes it out alive, but ever so often something will go wrong. For example, on Spring Saturday morning, Kirimi launched herself onto her navy blue leather couch and her tail began to tingle. Although Kirimi doesn't realize it, tail-tingling means that she has started to hallucinate. So, quite stupidly, Kirimi picked up her remote, aimed it at the television and pushes the ON button on her remote with unnecessary force.

**_KA-TCHAT!_**

The poor blue fox let outa blood curdling scream. Her remote control was not actually a remote control, but a stapler with which she stapled herself on the chest with. Blood spurted out of her wound and quickly soaked her belly fur. Kirimi tried to pick up her phone to call 9-1-1, but her tail tingled again while Kirimi dialed the number.

**_KA-TCHAT! KA-TCHAT! KA-TCHAT!_**

Kirimi couldn't believe she had just hallucinated again and instead of picking up her phone, she picked up the stapler she just dropped. The three fresh staples were lodged in her left leg, head (sticking her blue Santa Hat to her head) and left eye. The amount of blood Kirimi was losing made her feel like she was spilling out an ocean. Her face began to pale from loss of blood, and covering the wounds with her paws didn't seem to help. The room swirled as Kirimi got dizzy.

Kirimi's tail was giving off some sort of electric storm of tingling. She ignored this and gripped the staple in her eye. Screaming in pain and pure agony, Kirimi forced her finger into the tiny space between her eye and the top of the staple. A piercing scream erupted from her mouth as she yanked hard on the staple.

It turns out that when Kirimi stupidly ignored her tingling tail, she did not actually grip the staple (which was in her other eye) but instead grabbed her eye.

A trail of Kirimi's innards spewed from her eye and sprayed blood everywhere. Kirimi heaved one last quart of blood out of her sytem and fell to the ground, dead.

The tip of Kirimi's santa hat tipped onto the remote and turned the TV on.

**Ooh, erm.. kinda disgusting. I had just finished watching a marathon of all the HTF I could find and heres what I came up with... please review! Next scenario coming soon.**


	2. Homocide

**Here we are: Scenario Two, in which we see how Kirimi kills others with her hallucinations. Please review!  
><strong>

It was a Thursday morning when Kirimi decided that she should give some random person a gift so she could go outside and get something done. She did eenie-meenie-minee-mo and landed on Lumpy. Then she had created a short list of what kind of gifts she would give him and had stored it in her trusty Santa Hat so it wouldn't get lost. Her list consisted of:

1.) Anti-pest crop seeds (since lumpy seemingly liked to farm).

2.) A build-it-yourself mini golf course.

3.) A new house (Kirimi had quite a bit of money).

4.) A motor boat.

_I'll get him a motorboat. I don't feel like buying anything else._ Kirimi thought.

Kirimi walked out of her home, which was a giant boulder with a few branches taped to it (Kirimi saw this as a Tree Home), and headed downtown to some mall that appeared every once and a while. Right when Kirimi stepped in front of a building, her tail let out a violent shock of electricity which was ignored. She stepped inside of the mall and walked down the strangely quiet row of mini-restaurants and accessory stores and all types of stores filled with stuff people sold. She finally stopped in front of the Fishing and Ocean supplies store which was oddly run by Handy.

"Hi there," Kirimi greeted him. "Hey!" Handy waved his stub, then did his irritated face. Kirimi pulled her Santa Hat off of her head and a bunch of clutter fell out of it: Chainsaws, axes and her list. Kirimi's tail once again flashed a violent spark of energy. Suddenly her list was in pieces. Each piece of paper had a picture of a part of the motorboat.

"Oops," Kirimi laughed and picked up the pieces , then handed them to Handy (heh), who let them drop on the desk.

"What the fuck are you-" Handy screamed suddenly.

Kirimi, who was hallucinating, had turned on the chainsaw and was trying to give it to Handy like a sheet of paper.

"I'm gonna need this!" kirimi shouted over the roaring blade she couldn't hear. In her mind, she was picking up another sheet of paper with a boat piece image on it and tossed it to Handy. The picture was actually the axe from inside of her hat.

Handy screamed at the axe head flying towards him- but he thought fast. He caught the handle of the axe with his hands, saving his life. Or that would've happened if Handy had hands. Instead his two stumps clacked against each other and the axe split his face in two. Handy swayed for a moment, drooling blood, and then collapsed, dead.

**Sorry for the shortness and crapness. Read and review, or I'll find you!**

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN...  
><strong>


	3. Genocide

**h and by the way my Dad has cut my pc time to one half an hour turn per day so stories will be updated muchhh mmoooreee sluuuwwleeee.:U**

**Now what happens when Kirimi's hallucination bullshizzle (yes I said bullshizzle) gets WAY out of hand...**

"This place has got the worst theme park in all of creation." Giggles bitched at Kirimi in front of the Ring-Toss stand. Kirimi picked up a kunai (seeing it as a ring:fail) and nailed Mime right in the head. The two girls turned around and headed towards the Teacups Ride to meet a very sick looking Flippy and Evil stumbling out of their cup.

"Hi Flippy," Giggles said. Flippy opened his mouth and spewed his guts all over Giggles' chest. "Oh my god!" Giggles and Kirimi screamed. Suddenly Kirimi's tail twitched as a huge spark of electric energy coursed through her fur. She pulled out a napkin and pushed it onto Flippy's face.

"EAAGH, WHAT THE FUCK!" Evil;screamed as Kirimi yanked him by the ear and shoved him in Flippy's mouth. Flippy scream-barfed and ran to the bathroom, flailing. Kirimi watched them go, seeing a panic-stricken but clean looking Flippy. She turned around to Giggles, who was staring open-mothed at the fox in front of her. Her tail let out another violent shock of energy, and so Kirimi made a stupid decision.

_I'm gonna build a toy stand._

So Kirimi began racing around in a cartoonish way, gathering up supplies at a speed that creates clouds of dust to block a viewer's sight of what's going on. And that's what happened.

About twenty seconds later Kirimi was looking up at her shitty toy stand with a few torn up dolls and some broken key chains for $20 each, or at least that's what she thought she was looking at. Instead she and every other Tree Friend in existence were staring up at head of an atomic bomb propped up on a stand. Everyone gathered 'round to view the marvelous creation.

"Toys!" Kirimi cried. "Get your dumbass kid or stupid partner something to remember this day for, only for _thirty bucks_!" Kirimi slapped a stuffed 'bear' at the last word. The stand for the bomb broke, and time seemed to slow down. The bomb leaned forward...forward..._forward..._

_**SMASH**_

Piercing screams erupted from the fairground as the Tree Friends prepared for death when the bomb hit the ground. But nothing happened.

Lumpy was the first to approach the massive bomb. "Hey everyone," he laughed."no worries, it's fake!" He kicked the bomb with all of his might.

"LUMPY, YOU DUMB FUCK, THAT BOMB IS _RE_-"Flippy screamed.

**BLAM-O**

**The end. I got lazy, plus I'm hungry.**

**Again, sorry for the shortness D:**

**REVIEW OR I'LL FIND YOU AND STEAL YOUR SAVINGS!  
><strong>


End file.
